The Chosen Two
by MiniJen
Summary: For all her life, the feisty Princess Zelda has been bound to her royal duties and responsibilities. But, when she is captured by a wicked man draped in shadows, she is overwhelmed by questions. Who is this evil man? What does he want with her? And, most importantly, who is the handsome young man clad in green who has been captured along with her? Zelda's POV. Full Summary Inside.
1. To be Free

**AN-Well... The idea for this one kinda came out of nowhere and as soon as it came to me I knew it couldn't wait! How impulsive of me to start a totally new, fresh story when I'm only 5 chapters into another story that is ultimately part of a trilogy... but the thing is... writer's block was getting to me on that one (i'm kinda stuck between a rock and a hard place with that one) so I decided that I** **wanted to give myself a break and start something new. So, basically, this story is not set around any pre existing Zelda game, though you will notice that it borrows elements from several of them, most specifically Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess, though there are hints of Skyward Sword, Wind Waker, and even A Link to the Past hidden away in here! I decided to write it, just cause I wanted to break free from the trilogy for a bit, even though this idea just came to me today! So...**

**Full Synopsis: For all her life, the feisty Princess Zelda had lived in complete luxury, much to her annoyance. She dreams of freedom and adventure, but is confined to her lessons and lady-like status. What's worse is that her overbearing father has engaged her to a foreign prince that she absolutely does not love. Desperately seeking an escape from her predetermined future, Zelda runs from the palace, seeking a new life, but she is captured by a mysterious and treacherous man in black along the way and, as her world starts to fall apart, she starts questioning everything that she once knew. Who is this man draped in shadows? What does he want with her? Why does he refer to her as the "Princess of Wisdom"? What dark secrets had her father been hiding from her about the history of Hyrule? And, most importantly, who is the handsome young man clad in green with sharp blue eyes who had been captured along with her? And if they depend on one another, can they both survive?**

**Ok, so this story is rated T, ya know for violence, some torture, blood, and a few other things, but nothing to gory or raunchy... In case your wondering, this story is going to be chock full of romance, drama, action, mysterious, adventure, some humor, and more! Plus, this story is written in Zelda's point of view (in present tense) cause I miss 1st person writing! I just haven't done it in a while! Oh and for once I'm going to put the disclaimer before one of my stories begins: The Legend of Zelda, in all its lovely glory, does not belong to me, but rather to those at good, ol Nintendo. And with that said, let's get started!**

* * *

_**The Chosen Two**_

_Chapter 1: To be Free_

The fledgling morning sun crests over the distant eastern hills, casting a yellow glow on the high-rising, ivory towers of Hyrule Castle. Several flags, all of them bearing the crest of the royal family, flitter in the light wind from atop several of those towers, as birds come to sit atop the metal flag poles, composing a morning symphony. Below the castle walls, the capital city of Hyrule still sleep peacefully, most people unaware that dawn had arrived. Spread even farther away from the town walls is the picturesque Hyrule Field in all its glory, a herd of deer running across it, wild and free. And beyond that are the depths of the lush, green forests to the south, cascading to a end that doesn't seem to exist. It's a sunrise that carries with it a feeling of hope and a new beginning, and as I stand admiring it on my high bedroom balcony, I wish with every fiber of my being that I could be a part of it.

The fresh springtime wind plays with my long, loose, tangled blonde locks as I stand, looking out across the kingdom that I will someday rule. The breeze is admittedly a bit chilly as it blows through my light pink silk nightgown, but that I hardly let that phase me. This is my favorite time of day; before any of my maids come to get me dressed, before my overbearing father lists any of my royal responsibilities for me, before any of my lessons begin, before I have to be "Princess" Zelda. In the first few, peaceful minutes of the day, I am allowed to simply be Zelda, free of any obligations or cares. Of course, I can't help but wonder as I look out across the lush, beautiful landscape of Hyrule, what it would be like to have that freedom all of the time? Certainly, there are hundreds of people across the land that never have to be told how to act, how to dress, how to talk and how to think. Unlike me, they're able to actually live, not like the kind of suffocated life I'm forced to lead.

"It must be nice..." I mutter to myself as I lean against the balcony's stone railing. "No obligations, no lessons, no duties..." I sigh, knowing that the chances of me ever escaping from the dullness of the life I've always known are quite slim. No, most likely, I'll be stuck within the boring realms of royalty for the rest of my life... what an honor that is for me.

I watch as the golden sun begins to rise higher into the sky and sigh once more, this time in aggrivation. My maids will be arriving momentarily, and, as much as I don't want it too, another unexciting, routine day will have to begin. And, sure enough, the rousing knock sounds on my door no more than a minute later. Begrudgingly, I call out, "Come in!"

Instantly, the door flies open and with it comes my three hand maids. They're all about my age age, and really, the only girls inside of the castle that I really talk to. My lead maid, Brigetta, is short, but slender, with dirty blonde hair and grey eyes. On either side of her are one out of a set of twins, Suzan and Sara. Both of them share the same pea-green eyes, pale skin, and medium brown hair and they're about Brigetta's height. I can't help but crack a smirk as I watch them enter, bright, bubbly grins on all three of their faces. Though the maids are often too enthusiastic and girly for my tastes, all three of them can be quite interesting to be around, especially if they feel gossipy.

"Good mornin' milady!" Brigetta chimes with her slight accent, Suzan and Sara repeating after her.

"Good morning girls," I nod to them. "Why don't we try to do this as quickly as possible today, hm? I'm sure 'the king' has already written up my list for the day and can't wait to see me get started..." I say with slight distain for my father, rolling my eyes with sarcasm as I sit down before the vanity as the maids get to work brushing my unruly hair.

"Oh, princess, didn't you hear?" Suzan asks as she runs the brush through my long locks. "Word around the palace is, that he's got a big announcement to make sometime today!"

"Oh yes!" Sara says in equal delight as she helps me with my makeup. "And, apparently, its concerning you!"

"Me?" I raise an eyebrow. "Well that can't be good..."

"Eh, don't worry about it, milady!" Brigetta says, brushing the twins' excitement aside. "These two, they're nothin' but gossip, both o' them! I'm sure its somethin' simple, like it is every time, yeah?"

"I suppose..." I say with a half frown. Father tends to be rather unpredictable these days though, so I raise my guard for whatever it could possibly be. Once the maids are finished with my hair, they help me pick out an outfit for the day: a pretty, rather simple dark blue gown with short sleeves and silver designs on the skirt. After helping me place one of my several tiaras on my head, the maids take their leave, giving me a few blessed moments of privacy before I have to report down to breakfast with Father.

I give herself a half smile as I look at my reflection in the full length mirror. I'd say that I'm pretty enough; from what people tell me though, many envy what they call my "rare beauty", but I've never been vain about it. Though I'm only seventeen, I have a slim, but curvy figure, making me look at least nineteen. I'm not the tallest, but was tall enough so that I can't be considered short. My long golden hair runs down my back in perfect curls thanks to my maids and my skin is fair, but pale thanks to spending my entire life inside a palace. My eyes are a deep, somewhat dark shade of blue, though at the moment their painted up with too much makeup in my opinion. I certainly look as much of the part of a princess as anyone possibly can, noble and radiant, but there are many days where I don't feel like one and today is definitely one of them.

People often tell me that I look just like my mother did when she was my age, but I wouldn't know it. She died from a rare disease when I was just a baby, leaving me in my father's overbearing care. When I was younger, I used to be close to him and we had a relationship that I guess any father and daughter would have. He used to call me his "little princess", ironic since I am a princess, but endearing nonetheless. But as I entered my teen years, we suddenly grew apart. He became much more demanding, expecting more of me and wanting me to become something that I know I'm not: a proper lady. I used to try and act civilized, practicing perfect manners and being seen and not heard, but I only did that for him. I hated it and I still do. I know, just by looking out across Hyrule Field in the rays of dawn, that there must be so much more than the life I have of royal boredom. There are places to go, things to do, people to meet and adventures to be had. I've always wanted to experience them all first hand. To answer to no one but myself. To never have to go to another lesson, fulfill another royal duty, or follow another expectations. To be completely and totally free.

But even so, I know that at the moment, there is no way out of this, so with one final sigh of annoyance, I leave my room and head to the personal dining hall that Father and I share on the same floor. Hyrule Castle is large, and as far as I know, I've been in pretty much every single room within it. And since I have it's floor plan memorized, I decide to take an alternate route to the dining hall, one that I only take when I know I have time. Father will most likely scold me for keeping him waiting, but he yells at me almost every day any more. What's the worst he can do?

Walking at a slow pace down the long hallway, I glance around absentmindedly at the various portraits and paintings that line the walls, not really focusing my thoughts on anything. However, I do take notice when the paintings become more and more scarce, and the lighting from both the windows and the candles begin to dim. I frown, not recognizing my surroundings. Maybe I took a wrong turn... I think, but as I prepare to turn back, my curiosity gets the better of me. Slowly, I move onward down the empty, almost abandoned hall, wondering what secrets could lie in wait. There is a surprising lack of doors within the long corridor, save for one wooden door that rests at the very end of it. Unsure of what I'm going to find, I turn the unlocked knob and enter inside.

The door leads to a small flight of stone stairs. I simply can't resist; I hurry down them, despite the darkness that fills the area. I come to complete, stunned halt when I reach the room at the bottom however. It looks like some kind of small sanctuary, complete with three stained glass windows filling the room with multicolored light. Each one depicts something different: the one to the far left shows a large, fearsome monster, surrounded by red flames. The window to the right bears the symbol of the royal family of Hyrule, above which is a strange, red eye symbol against a background of blue. And, in the center, is the image of a shimmering sword with a blue hilt, stately resting within a pedestal tucked away in a green wood. I slowly walk up to this window first, examining the mysterious blade until I notice an inscription written on a stone slab in front of it.

"The blade of evil's bane..." I read aloud quietly. "The Master Sword. Forged in the most sacred of flames and strengthened by the wisdom of the sages, this blade holds the power to repel evil. It can only be wielded by one with unsurpassed courage: a chosen hero destined to save Hyrule if it is ever enshrouded in darkness..."

_Master Sword_? I think incredulously. _Chosen hero? Is this some kind of legend? Why have I never heard of it_? I'm pretty sure I know of every Hylian myth or legend in existence thanks to my mythology and history lessons, but in none of them have these terms ever come up. Even more wonder building up inside of me, I turn to the window showing the fierce monster and read the inscription below that one next.

"The King of Evil. The greatest of threats that could ever befall the land of Hyrule. When power is stolen and misused, it turns a man from the desert into a rampaging beast, one with the ambition to conquer the land. If this evil rises to claim Hyrule than it can only be stopped by the chosen hero. If the hero fails in his mission, then Hyrule will fall into darkness for all time..."

I bite my lip, glancing up at the monster in the window. It certainly fits the description of a "King of Evil" with its menacing appearance. Wanting to discover more about this new myth, I turn to the window bearing the crest of the royal family and read the final inscription.

"The royal family of Hyrule, watched over by the shadow folk, the Sheikah. From the royal family shall come one who will aid the hero in his quest to restore justice to the land. A princess, imbued with great wisdom and knowledge. United with the hero, the chosen two shall wage war against the king of evil and bring light to the land once more."

My eyes widen as I read this, excitement building up in me. _Sheikah? A princess_?! I think in amazement. _Well, now I need to know more_! A small smile comes across my face as I glance around the room for any other trace of a clue that could give me more information about this legend.

"Zelda!" my father's voice angrily bellowing from the top of the stairs breaks me out of my thoughts almost instantly. "Get up here. _Now_."

"Coming!" I call, knowing that I had lingered here much too long. Giving all three windows one last glance, I hurry up the stairs to meet Father's furious gaze, a look I'm all too familiar with.

"Zelda," he says, his brown eyes filled with even more fury than usual. And that was saying something considering how often I make my father mad. "What were you doing in there?"

"Oh... I was just... heading to breakfast..." I begin lamely, trying to feign innocence. "And... I found this room... and..."

"You should not be in there," he says, his frown clear through his dark beard. "There's a reason that this hallway has remained untouched for years."

"And that reason is...?" I challenge, though I know I shouldn't have.

"Zelda," he says, his anger seeming to subside much to my relief. "Promise me that you will never go in that room again."

"Why not?" I ask, not willing to let this go easily. What was so bad about this room that I'm allowed to know about what was inside? Does it have something to do with that legend? What exactly is my father hiding from me?

"Because," Father sighs. "I asked you to. Now come, I have a special surprise for you waiting at breakfast."

I notice how quickly his manner has changed from scolding to upbeat. I want to question him about the room more, but I know that it will go nowhere so I simply follow him to the dining room, my mind still swimming in thoughts of that legend.

When we make it to the dinning room, my thoughts are shattered however when I notice that a third person has joined me and my father for breakfast. A strange sight, since we always have breakfast alone. The guest is about my age, dressed in rich clothing. He has smoothed over coal black hair and eyes so brown that theyencompass his pupils, making them look totally black. He looks vaguely familiar to me, but I can't quite place a name to his face.

"Zelda," my father says, motioning for me to take a seat across from our guest. "Do you remember Prince Leonardis of Cavil?"

I frown as I discern the identity of the visitor. Oh, do I ever remember Prince Leonardis... We first met when we were little when his family visited Hyrule on diplomacy. Even back then, he was the most snide, entitled, rude, uncaring, pompous royal I had ever met, which was impressive considering how many self-righteous members of higher society I know. And, I can tell by the snobbish look he's giving me right now that even after all these years, he hasn't changed a bit. "Yes..." I say, keeping my eyes warily on Leonardis.

"Its good to see you again too, Princess Zelda," he says with a broad smile, reaching out across the table to take my hand and kiss it. "I see that you have grown to be even more lovely than the last time we have met."

I nod, silently taking his compliment though my eyes question him. _What are you doing here_? I wonder, disconcerted by his sudden, unannounced arrival at the castle.

"I have exciting news for you, my dear," Father cuts in beaming. "The prince arrived at the castle yesterday with an interesting proposition. In order to finally unite Hyrule and Cavil in a proper alliance, he suggested that the two of you be married in a political union and I think that it's a wonderful idea!"

"W-what?!" I stammer, thinking that I misheard him.

"That is right, princess," Leonardis says with a cocky grin, rising to his feet and coming over to kneel down in front of me. "I would like to ask you for your hand in marriage for the benefit of both our nations."

I stare at him with wide eyes, my mouth hanging agape like a fool. Not that it matters. I care little about what that stuck up prince thinks of me. I don't even have to think for a moment about what my answer is. "Absolutely not!" I say boldly, forgetting everything I know about proper manners and etiquette. There is no way that I'm going to marry him! How could I possibly? I don't love him, I barely even know him! What I do know of him tells me that he's someone I could never grow to love. I don't care if it is good for both our kingdoms. I have done what is expected of me for far too long. Its time I decide what I'm going to do for myself.

"Zelda!" My father shouts, his face red in sheer anger. Leonardis just sits there, a look of appalled speechlessness on his face. I take some pride in that, though I know I'm about to get it from Father. "Come with me," he says, his voice rigid. "_Now_."

I say nothing as I rise from my chair to follow him to the balcony just outside of the dinning room which overlooks the northern hills. He says nothing for quite some time, and I suddenly start to get a little frightened, knowing that his silence is a rare sight. "Zelda..." he says, finally breaking through the quiet.

"Yes father?" I ask with little emotion.

"Why do you always insist on being so difficult?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why did you refuse Leonardis's proposal?" he asks, his brow furrowing in frustration.

"Because," I say calmly. "I don't love him."

Father sighs, rubbing his temples with his fingers. "Zelda, when you are royalty, you cannot expect to marry for love. You must do for what is the best for your kingdom."

"Did you love Mother then?" I ask, knowing that what he just said is ridiculous. Everyone deserves a chance to find true love and be happy, even if they are royalty.

"That's not the point," he says, dodging the question. "The point is that you have a responsibility as Hyrule's princess. Leonardis will make a fine husband and Cavil will make a good military ally for Hyrule. I doubt that you'll find as good an opportunity as you have now."

"Who knows?" I ask rebelliously. "I might someday..."

Father scoffs. "What could be better than this?" he asks. "What else could you possibly hope to find?"

"Maybe I just want to find someone who I know I love," I say, my anger slowly building. "Someone who I would gladly spend the rest of my life with. Someone who hasn't come along yet, but just might someday soon."

"Its too late for that, Zelda," he says sternly. "You are almost eighteen. It is high time you get your head out of these silly fantasies that you have and start thinking about being queen. I have already given Prince Leonardis my blessing to marry you. And the two of you shall be wed within the following month."

"No!" I shout in fury. "I won't marry him! And you can't make me!"

"I can, and I will," he says loudly. "I am not only your father, I am also the KING of this land and you will do as I say! Understood?"

"No!" I growl, hot tears starting to stream down my face. "You will _never_ force me to marry someone who I don't love! I've done everything you've ever wanted me to do my whole life and its still not good enough for you! You won't even give me the freedom to choose who I want to marry! Do you even care what I think?!"

"Of course I do, Zelda," he says, though his tone does not soften. "But you must care for what is best for your kingdom. Nothing you can say will make me change my mind. You must marry the prince. There is no other option."

_Other option_... The words twist and turn in my head the moment he says them and I stop crying. I know that he's wrong. There is another option, but its one that doesn't exist within the walls of this palace. The only choice left for me lies beyond the castle walls, in the large world beyond the one I've always known. And, I realize that the only way out of this is to size that choice and never look back.

"Alright..." I say, taking in a deep breath as a plan begins to solidify in my mind. "You win. I will marry him."

Father smiles, and I'm glad that he suspects nothing. "That's my girl," he says proudly. "Now let's go back in there and tell Prince Leonardis the good news."

I simply nod as I follow him back inside. Unbeknownst to him, I have absolutely no intention of marrying the prince. But I put on a happy face and pretend that I'm all for this dreaded marriage, knowing that it will never happen. Because by this time tomorrow, I'll be long gone to a place where they'll never be able to find me. I'll finally be free.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 1 is done! Sorry if it was a bit bland though... I promise that things will get a lot more exciting from here on out! XD So, if you like this and want to read more, then follow, favorite and most of all REVIEW PLEASE! Until Next Time!**


	2. An Escape and a Chase

**Hey everyone! Sorry if it seemed like this took a while. I'm gonna be going back and forth between working on this story and my SS one, Blood and Spirit, which i suggest you all read by the way! I just want to thank everyone who followed and favorited this story already: Delta 118, Farli30519, Mekuda, Vivi-ntvg, blueberryblitz19, and englishmugglesrock! I'm not really gonna resond to any reviews for this chapter, cause they were all pretty basic and I don't have a ton to say for you guys this time. Just thank you to Zelink005, Rachel, Girlversionofred, Vivi-ntvg, and Delta 118 for reviewing! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: An Escape and a Chase_

I muddle through the rest of my day as I normally would. I sit through my lessons without complaining and I even manage to tolerate eating dinner with Leonardis repeatedly kissing the hand of his "lovely little fiancée". The very thought makes me sick, but I smile politely and nod my head in agreement as my father expects me to. But all the while, I'm silently planning for my daring escape. It's been something that I've wanted to do for years, but only now that it has become a necessity have I finally decided to set off on my own. And, during all those years, I've been observing things about the castle that very few would notice. It's thanks to those observations that I know a way out, though it will take some perfect planning and precise stealth.

The most opportune time to make my escape is at night, since the halls are usually empty aside from the easily avoidable guard making his rounds. I'm able to slip away from dinner early, thanks to my clever excuse of having a pounding headache. But in reality, I really leave to complete my preparations. The moment I return to my room, I lock the door tight to ensure that I will not be bothered. The first thing that I do is slip out of my royal dress and into something much easier to move around in. I don't have much in the way of common clothes, but I do have a simple black dress that isn't too terribly long, without any special ornamentations or decorations. I tie my hair into a tight braid once the dress is on, and to seal the deal, I wrap myself up in a dark hood and cloak that will hopefully conceal my identity. I know I can't take much with me, so I decide to pack even less than the necessities. I take a small pouch full of several silver rupees, knowing that most of what I'll need to carve out a new life for myself I can simply buy along the way. I decide against bringing any spare changes of clothing or anything that would give myself away as a member of the royal family. I know that once I'm gone, my father will send troops all across the country looking for me and I'm not about to let myself get caught so easily. The only other thing I take besides the money and clothes on my back, is a lovely sapphire necklace that used to belong to my mother, but was passed down to me after her death. Years from now, I want it to be the sole reminder of the miserable life that I used to lead. One where I was restricted around every corner. Because from this moment on, I'm finally my own person and I intend to keep it like that.

I stand and take in one last glimpse of my royal bedroom, garnished in luxury and splendor. Anxiety mixes with excitement inside of me until I start to pace around, taking a glance out of the window at the starry night outside every now and then. If everything goes according to plan, then in less that an hour, I will be out there, in the wide open fields, seeking adventure and following my own path. If my plan succeeds and I escape, then I'll never have to worry about another royal aggravation again. If it fails and I'm caught, then the few freedoms that I have now will certainly be taken away. Its a big risk, but one that I know I have to take. Because aside from escape my engagement, there's something else that has been swimming around in my mind since this morning. That legend from the room that my father said I'm not allowed to be in. What could it all mean? Could it actually all be true? Why am I not supposed to know about it? I want answers and the only place I can get these answers is outside of the castle walls. I'm tired of being left in the dark and not knowing what I deserve to know. Its time I finally step into the light and discover this unknown piece of Hyrule's past and possibly, its future.

Sending one last prayer up to the goddesses for luck, I unlock my door and poke my head outside, checking to see if there are any guards about. The coast is clear as far as I can tell, so I slip out of my room and stark to slink down the hall, taking care not to make a sound as I travel in the shadows of the night. Several doors down from my room is a guest bedroom that is always unlocked. I know for a fact that there is a cluster of vines growing from the window of that room all the way down into the garden near the castle gate. And so, since my route seems to be quite obvious, I take full advantage of it. I sneak into the room undetected and slide the window open, showering me in the chilly night air. I stand out on the bedroom balcony for a moment, measuring the near thirty foot distance between me and the ground with my eyes. If I slip up and fall from this height, it would spell certain death, but I shake away all my fears, knowing that this is a chance that I just have to take. I grasp onto the old, yet sturdy vines and break away from the security of the balcony, praying and hoping that the vines will support my weight. Much to my good fortune, they do and I begin my descent.

The night wind blows me around quite a bit and my long cloak flapping around in it certainly doesn't help. Luckily, there seems to be no guards about on the ground, so at least they aren't able to spot me from several feet above their heads. My climb is uneventful until I'm about six feet away from the ground and I misjugde my footing. My foot slides and in a panic, I let go of the vines and tumble to the ground, landing clumsily on my ankle. Pain shoots through it, but that's the least of my worries as several of the nearby patrolling guards heard my fall and are already on their way to investigate it. My eyes widen as I think of something in the few seconds that I have. Acting quickly I grab a nearby pebble and toss it into a shrub several feet away from me as I crawl to hide behind another bush closer to the gate. Luckily, the guards all flock to the sound the pebble makes instead of me, and as I rise to my feet in the shadows, my ankle still throbbing in pain, I can't help but smile in spite of myself.

_They have no idea how clever I really am_... I think proudly. After all, I've made it this far. Freedom is only a gate and a town away. Everyone has always known me to be the prefect, pretty and presentable Princess Zelda, who always follows the rules and who never breaks away from what is expected of her. They have no clue that I'm really a rebel, someone who can't stand rules and exceptions and wants to set her own. But even so, I can't get too cocky just yet. After all, I still have to find a way to clear the gate.

Two guards always stand watch on either side of the large metal gates of the castle, making sure no one gets in or out without permission. The castle in and of itself is surrounded by a thick stone wall and the gate is really the only way out... Except for one. The other week, I overheard my father speaking with a few of the castle groundskeepers about a hole in the western wall of the castle. He said that they were to get to fixing it as soon as possible, but knowing the sometimes lacking castle staff, chances are the hole is still there and I can slip out that way. And sure enough, as I sneak to the western wall, there's a pretty sizable hole there, just large enough for a person of my size to fit through. Taking one last look around to see if the coast is still clear, I go through it and rise to stand on the other side, taking in the fact that for the first time ever, I am outside of the walls of the castle on my own.

I take to a small cluster of trees and remain united with the shadows as I make my way towards town. Luckily, there are few guards or even civilians about at this late hour of the night and even so, I avoid the few stragglers that are by tucking away within alleyways and side streets. Excitement starts to eat away at me the closer I get to the towering town walls and I break into a run as my mind starts to work at a way to clear this final obstacle. I grin slyly as I find the solution. Sitting near one of the houses that rests near the wall is a group of crates that stack up all the way to the house's high roof. Knowing that this is yet another instance of good luck, I climb up the crates, though I'm careful not to put too much strain on my still sore ankle. Once I'm on the roof, I eye the distance between its edge and the top of the wall and find it to be about five feet. Taking in a deep breath, I break into a light-footed sprint across the rooftop and at the last moment I leap for the wall, somehow landing on it squarely. After some searching, I find another cluster of vines, which I use to climb down from and into the freedom that calls to me within Hyrule Field.

As I stand within the wide open fields, I look back towards the castle's towers rising high in the distance and realize that I'm finally free. No longer am I "Princess" Zelda and I never want to be her again. After all, I have no regrets. From this moment on, I'm as common as any of the townsfolk or Castle Town or Kakariko Village. And I already love it. I break into a joyous run across the empty field, letting the moonlight bare down on me and breathing in the fresh air. No more rules, no more responsibilities, no more expectations, no more royalty. From now on and forever more, I am who and what I want to be. A new life awaits me. All I have to do now is reach out and take it. But first things first: discovering the truth behind this mysterious legend.

I stop my run for a moment as I turn a full circle, taking in the full panorama around me. Where do I even start? What little I know about this legend is very ambiguous, the only knowledge of it coming from a long-forgotten room within Hyrule Castle. For all I know, I could be following a dead end that will ultimately lead me nowhere. But at least now, I have all the time in the world to see if this legend is worth a grain of salt. And if it is, then I want to know all I can about it. After all, it sounds like it could be the most interesting myth in all of Hyrule's long and otherwise boring history.

I think back to what the descriptors of the legend said, remembering them almost perfectly. None of them really mentioned a specific location, though the one of the monster did say something about a desert. But then there was the one depicting that blade, the Master Sword, somewhere within what looked like a forest. Thanks to my extensive knowledge on Hylian geography, I know that there is both a desert and a forest located within Hyrule. Gerudo Desert to the west is where the fierce race of female warriors, the Gerudo, are said to live. The desert province in and of itself is vast, and even if I knew what to look for, I'd definitely have trouble finding it in its burning sands. The forest region on the other hand, sounds much more promising. The forest province of Hryule consists of four parts actually. The outer reaches of the area are known as Faron Woods, a mostly uninhabited area, followed by the Ordon area, home to a small human village that lies close to the boarder of Hyrule. There are two other areas of the forest as well, though much less is known about them and they're often considered to be nothing more than myths. The first area is Kokiri Village, where a race of children who never seem to age are said to dwell, and within the deepest parts of the forest is a place called the Sacred Grove, which is rumored to be an endless labyrinth of trees from which no one has ever returned from alive. The Master Sword could be in any one of these places, but at the moment its my only lead. Even if its to only confirm the existence of this so-called "blade of evil's bane", then that would be worth it for me.

And so, I decide to head south, towards the direction of the forest, hoping that if nothing else, I can find concealment from my father's troops there. It would be much easier for me to hide amongst the endless trees than in an open field. I can tell by looking that it will be a long walk and I need to get started as time is of the essence. If I can breech the boarder of the forest by sunrise, then I'll most likely avoid detection. In truth, I wish I had been able to take a horse along with me to make the trip much quicker but that would have made my escape much more difficult. So at the moment, all I can rely on are my own two feet and the sight of the trees of the forest guiding me onward through the night.

For much of the way, I remain silent, taking in the exhilarating freedom of being free and out of my father's overbearing control. I might miss him a little at first, but I know that any father who would force their daughter into an arranged marriage without their consent clearly does not have what's in their best interest at heart. I break into a vicious grin as I picture the dumbfounded look that will most likely claim Leonardis's face tomorrow morning when he finds out that I'm gone. So much for his silly marriage proposal that will never come to be. And who knows? My father could very well be wrong. I might just find someone perfect for me out here in the vast realms of the free world. Someone who I could actually tolerate falling in love with when the time comes. But for now, romance is the least of my concerns. I have a mystery to uncover and I'll stop at nothing until I do.

I walk at a steady pace towards the forest for several miles nonstop, knowing that resting would just be a stupid waste of time. The castle grows smaller and smaller behind me, as the green trees of the forest come into full view. I'm so close and ahead of schedule; its not even close to sunrise yet! I smile confidently as I continue to ponder on the legend and what it could possibly mean.

However, a sudden, unknown noise breaking through the silence of the night startles me, shattering my thoughts completely. I stop in my tracks and look around, hoping that my disappearance hasn't already been noticed. But as far as I can tell, no one else seems to be in the vicinity except for me. I let out a sigh of relief as I continue walking, thinking that it must have just been my imagination. But no more than a minute later, an arrow silently whizzes past my head, narrowly missing it as it buries itself into the ground a few feet in front of me. I gasp in surprise as I spin around to find its source. Coming over the crest of the high hill behind me is a group of attackers, though I can't make them out all too well because of the darkness. Two horses come into view side by side, each of them bearing a shadowy figure on their back. Between them, but a bit further back is another horse, much larger than the other two, carrying another person shielded by the thick darkness. And even further behind him, two other horses pull a large wagon made of what seems to be black metal. The entire party seems to carry an air of treachery and wickedness and for a long moment, we all just stand still, taking in the sight of the other. That is, until one of the riders of the smaller horses lifts their bow and aims it right for me. I immediately take this as a sign to start running.

I rush towards the forest, my heart pounding in adrenaline and my mind racing with questions. Who are these people? They certainly aren't castle guards or anyone who could possibly be working for my father trying to bring me home. So, what could they possibly want with me? Do they know who I am? And if so, what do they intend to do with me if the catch me? I shake the thought out of my mind. I'm not going to let them catch me. I'm going to run into the safety of the forest and loose myself in the labyrinth of trees, where they'll hopefully never find me.

I don't even dare to look back at their arrows that keep flying past me. All I can focus on is getting to the forest and nothing else. But fatigue is already starting to kick in. I feel tired, weary and I know that I need a break but to stop for a second could be deadly. So I keep running as I finally pass into the entrance of the woods, straying away from the path almost the moment I get there and keep to the shadows of the tall trees as I hurry on my way. The sound of the pounding of horse hooves has finally stopped, so I slow my pace a bit, hoping that my attackers have decided to give up and leave me be. But I've never been that lucky. All too quickly, a flash of silver flies by my face and a sharp knife plants itself into a tree a few feet in front of me. Whoever these people are, they're persistent.

I start running again as I scold myself for not bringing a weapon or something I could protect myself with. Not that I even know how to use a weapon, but it would have at the very least given me a sense of security. I know that I won't be able to outrun them forever, so I can only hope and pray that they'll relent. Otherwise, they'll be able to catch up with me in a matter of minutes.

The first time I decide to glance back is when I make my fatal mistake. I look back to the inky black woods behind me and see nothing, but when I turn my gaze ahead of me I crash into something blindly. Or rather, someone. I think its the rider of the large horse, but I can't be too sure. The person is a man, and he towers over me by several feet. He's clad in a dark robe that hides most of his features, though I can tell he's of a strong, muscular build. The darkness of the night obscures his face, save for his eyes, that seem to shine with malevolence. I gasp and take a step back as I keep my eyes locked on the man, only to find that I'm surrounded as I stand within the small clearing. His two companions stand nearby, their swords at the ready to catch me if I try to escape. Now that they're closer, I can see that they're both women, Gerudo women by the design of their clothes and their bright red hair. Does this mean that the man is a Gerudo too? But wait, the Gerudo tribe is made up of only women, with only one man born every one hundred years... Is that what this man is?

We all remain in a silent tension as my mind races for a final plan. I know that I've been caught, but if I move quickly maybe I can escape. There's only three of them here as far as I can tell. How hard can it possibly be to slip away from them? After all, I was able to slip away from a palace full of guards. I put my plan into motion by hurrying as fast as my feet can carry me away from the man and slipping nimbly between the two Gerudo women and away from the clearing in the opposite direction. However my freedom is only temporary as something latches onto the ankle that I fell on and pulls me down roughly. I hear a snap as an incredible pain fills my ankle, giving me the impression that I must have broken it. I cry out as I land on the ground and clutch it, trying to make the unending pain go away but failing. I only have a second to try and cope however as a cold blade suddenly touches my neck. I freeze as I look up to see the man standing over me triumphantly, a wicked grin visible on his dark face.

"You would be wise not to run, princess," he says in a deep, menacing voice.

"W-who are you?" I ask in a small voice, giving away how afraid I actually am.

"That is none of your concern," he says coldly. "What matters is that I finally have the Princess of Wisdom in my grasp once again. Now I have everything I require to take the entire golden power for my own, and this time, no one will stop me!" He laughs darkly as he presses his sword against my neck, leaving a small, but very painful cut. He steps back, nodding to his two companions, who come over and grab me by the arms as they begin to drag me roughly along behind their leader.

I wish I could focus on the mysterious words the man said to me, but I find that everything feels like its going numb, including my broken ankle. The cut that he left on my neck must have had some strange effect on me, as if it were magic or something. But I know how ridiculous that theory is. Magic doesn't exist. It goes against all of the laws and mechanics of the world that the goddess Nayru set in place. Maybe its just the pain of my hurt ankle mixed with my extreme fatigue and stress that's pulling me under.

I don't even resist the Gerudo women as they continue to drag me along back to the entrance of the forest. Eventually, I let my eyes shut as I fall into a gradual stupor, not wanting to think about how I was only free for a few hours before being taken as a captive into something that I know will be much worse than royalty. The last thing I hear before I fall into complete unconscious is one of the women sneering at someone else as they toss me into the metal wagon roughly. "Hey, hero boy," she says as her words, along with everything else fade away from me. "Looks like you've got some company."

* * *

**Ok, so Chapter 2 is finally done, huh? Looks like I'm leaving you guys on a good bit of tension and ambiguity, right? Well, you'll just have to wait to see what happens next! Mwahahahaha! :) Anyway, please don't forget to follow, favorite and especially REVIEW! Until Next Time!**


	3. The Hero in Green

**Hey everyone! I just gotta say that I was super excited for this chapter (and you'll catch onto why maybe as you read it) Anyway, I just want to thank James Birdsong, Girlversonofred, Vivi-ntvg, Leina16, Zelink005, anonymous, and ShadowNinja1011 for reviewing! I'm loving all the positive feedback! Keep it coming! XD Also thanks to Leina16, Spottedears nee-chan, supersmach, wolflink207, Tuba Girl Wonder, kittykruger, aloof-kokiri, LEva114, hyrulehero90, ShadowNinja1011, and flyer21 for favoriting or following or both! :D And with that, let's get started!**

* * *

_Chapter 3: The Hero in Green_

Thunder roars quietly in the distance somewhere and the air is thick with an unknown, yet undeniably evil presence. I open my eyes to see that I'm standing on the vast plains of Hyrule Field, the skies high overhead painted a foreboding shade of dark crimson. I strain my eyes to see through the darkness, and I can occasionally make out the shapes of two silhouettes on the horizon whenever a bolt of lightning flashes across the landscape. From what I can tell, the two obscured figures are in the midst of a heated sword duel against one another, and as I start to slowly approach them, I'm able to make out more details. Though I'm still pretty far away from them, I'm eventually able to see that one of them is the same mysterious, treacherous man I encountered in the woods, yielding a huge and very dangerous-looking blade. I can't really make out too much about his opponent due to the darkness, but I can see that he's most likely a young man of a good height and lean build, holding a sleek sword that seems to give off a pure light as he defends against the man's violent swings. I try to make sense of what's really happening as I get closer to them, until I'm stopped by an ethereal voice echoing across the field, that calling out to me specifically.

"_Princess Zelda_..." the voice says as the two swordsmen don't seem to take any notice of it and continue to fight. "_The duel that you are bearing witness to is destined to take place in the very near future... It is a battle that has repeated itself throughout the history of Hyrule many times and soon it will happen once again... You have been chosen to play part to play in the future of this land when the time comes... Already the hands of fate have been set in motion... The is legend beginning anew..."_

I look up into the scarlet heavens in questioning, wondering what in the world the voice is talking about. "What?!" I call out to it, hoping to get some answers. "Who are you? What do you mean? Can you please explain a little more?!"

"_Now is not the time, princess_..." the voice says as the battle unfolding before me starts to fade away. "_But know that all will be revealed in due time... Your destiny is just beginning... Follow it and you shall help Hyrule see peace and prosperity..."_

The mysterious voice starts to fade away as well, leaving me alone in the darkness around me. "Wait!" I shout, wanting to know so much more then what I was just told. But the voice doesn't return and all too quickly I'm drawn back into the void of unconsciousness once more.

* * *

When I do regain consciousness again, my head is pounding and my ankle is numbly sore. I can feel a constant rattling sensation beneath me, as if I'm lying on something hard and moving and the air is musty and laced with the faint metallic scent of blood, I think. With a barely audible groan, I open my eyes to look up into a ray of bright sunlight. I lie there in confusion for a minute as the memories of what happened the last time I was really conscious come back to me. Escaping the castle, crossing the field, fleeing from the band of Gerudo and finally, letting myself get captured so easily like a fool. And now, I realize that I'm inside of that large wagon, closed in on all sides by thick, black metal. The light it streaming in from a small, high window close to my position, blocked off with three metal bars. As I stare up into the morning light coming in from it, I realize just how badly my escape attempt had gone. If I had known that I was running away from the castle just to run headfirst into danger, then I would have just stayed home... well, maybe not... After all, even whatever's going to happen to me must be better than having to marry that pompous, smug Leonardis.

"Oh, you're finally awake..." a youthful male voice suddenly says not to far away from me. I quickly look over in the direction of its source to find that I'm not alone here. Sitting diagonally from me on the other side of the wagon is a young man, about my age from what I can tell. He has golden blonde hair sticking out from under a forest green cap to match the slightly torn and dirty green tunic that he wears against a white undergarment with brown leather boots and gauntlets. He has a fair complexion and sharp, strikingly light blue eyes that almost seem to shine in the low lighting. I have to admit that he's considerably handsome, but I eye him warily, unsure of whether or not he works for the Gerudo man.

I ignore the obvious first question of his identity and instead go for the second one that immediately comes to my mind. "Where am I?"

He smiles, and its full of so much genuine kind understanding that I know he can't be on the side of my attackers. Perhaps he's another one of their victims, just like I am. "That's a good question," he says easily. "Last I checked though, they're taking us on a path that leads to the desert, I think."

"Well that makes sense..." I say, easing myself to sit up. "After all, they are Gerudo."

He raises an incredulous eyebrow at me. "The man's not," he says, shaking his head. "He couldn't be. There are only women Gerudo."

"I'm pretty sure he is," I say with a frown. "After all, there's an old Gerudo tradition that says that only one man is born to their tribe every one hundred years and its that man who must become their king. I don't know for sure, but I think that he is a Gerudo, whoever he is..."

"Well, you seem to know a lot about the different tribes of Hyrule," he says, clearly impressed.

"Well, I've had plenty of time to learn about them..." I glance down with a slight smile. Its then that I notice that my supposedly broken ankle has been wrapped up with a makeshift bandage, and telling from its green color, I have a good idea of who did it. "Did you do this?" I ask the young man, pointing to my ankle.

He nods with a small grin. "I did," he says. "Sorry if its not much. I didn't really have that much to work with."

I return his smile warmly. "Its fine... Thank you..." I say graciously. "But... Why? I mean, you don't even know me..."

He glances away from me and shrugs. "Well, it looked like it was broken, so I figured I'd help you out. Its just what I do."

"What, you mean you go around helping people on a regular basis?" I ask coyly, finding that trait to be somewhat endearing and attractive.

He laughs good-naturedly. "Yeah, I guess so."

"So does that make you some kind of hero or something?"

He shrugs. "Maybe. At least that's what they keep calling me."

I give him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"When I was captured, the man called me the 'Hero of Courage' for some reason, even though I haven't really saved anything bigger than a small village or a few people before," he explains.

_Hero of Courage_... Why does that title sound so familiar...? It suddenly hits me all at once; its relatable to what the man called me when he pinned me down: the Princess of Wisdom. Does that mean that the "destiny" that me dream spoke of is connected to this young man, this hero? Just what is this destiny all about? Was it because of it that both of us were captured by that mysterious man? Whatever the answer to any of these questions are, one thing is clear: that man is our mutual enemy at the moment and because of that, we have to trust each other on a basic level at least.

I'm tempted to tell him what the man referred to me as, but I decide against it, since I don't want to throw the fact that I'm a princess out there to a total stranger just yet, even if he did help me. So instead, I give him a casual, friendly smile, to further the means of making conversation in the hopes of learning anything else that he might know. "So aside from the 'Hero of Courage", what else to they call you?"

"I'm Link," he says, extending a hand for me to shake. "And you are...?"

I'm silent for a moment as I return his handshake. _Link_... that name also sounds so familiar, but why? Its like I've known his name my whole life, even though I've just met him. But either way, I push the thought aside for the moment and offer my name instead. "I'm Zelda," I say, leaving out any royal formalities. After all, I want the first friendly face I meet outside the castle walls to know me as _who_ I am, rather than _what_ I am.

"Zelda?" he repeats, giving me an examining look with his sky blue gaze. "You mean like the princess?"

My eyes widen briefly but I don't think he's caught on, so I relax. "Well, yeah I guess..." I say, coming up with a believable lie on the spot. "My parents named me after her. I'm from Castle Town and my father works for the king. He liked the name that the king gave his own daughter I guess..."

"And your mother?" Link asks with a frown.

"She's... dead..." I say truthfully. "But either way, it doesn't matter because I'm never going back there again."

"Why? What happened?"

I set my gaze in a tight glare with the metal floor in front of me. "Because, my father wants to marry me off to a man I don't love... I was tired of always following his rules... So I ran away to find a new start..." I sigh, glad to finally be able to tell someone about my pressing problems. "Until I was caught..."

He smiles softly, and I can see the slightest bit of grief in his eyes. "I can't help but be a little jealous of you..." he says cleverly.

"Oh really?" I raise an eyebrow at him, unable to imagine why anyone would want to be in my shoes. "And why is that?"

"At least you have a father," Link says as his smile fades. "I never even knew either of my parents. I don't even know how they died, but they did when I was a baby."

I frown with pity for his predicament, knowing how hard that must be. My father is a pain sometimes, sure, but at least he's around... "I'm sorry..." I say sincerely. "So...where are you from?" I ask, trying to get off that somewhat awkward subject.

"The forest," he says, looking towards the light coming in through the window.

"Oh," I say with interest. "What part? Faron or Ordon?"

"Ordon..." he says somewhat hesitantly.

I raise an eyebrow at him inquisitively. "But... you're a Hylian..." I say, knowing that the only people who live in Ordon are round-eared humans instead of pointed-eared Hylians, and I can clearly see that he's a Hylian.

"Yeah..." Link says, glancing away from me. "But you didn't let me finish. I live in Ordon, but I also live in the Kokiri Forest."

"Kokiri?" I scoff. "You mean the place that doesn't exist?"

"It does exist!" he protests firmly.

"So let me guess," I say, crossing my arms and frowning. "The legends about the children that never grow up who live there are true?"

He's silent for a long minute before letting out a defeated sigh. "Yes..." he says solemnly and somehow I know he's not lying, as strange as his story may sound. "They're called the Kokiri, just like the forest."

"Wait a minute..." I say, remembering back to the myths I've heard about that forest. "They say that only children are allowed to enter that forest. How do you live there when you're an adult?"

Link smirks slyly, much to my irritation. "Its a secret," he says coyly and I simply scowl at him, hating not getting the answers that I want.

"Fine..." I roll my eyes in annoyance. "So how do you live in two places at once?"

"I go back and forth," he explains. "I have friends in both."

"Ok then..." I say with intended suspicion. "So if you're really the hero that you make yourself out to be, then how did let yourself get captured?"

His expression darkens and for the first time I see how intense his eyes look when they're filled with bitterness and anger. "I didn't let myself get caught," he says with a scowl. "I was tricked."

My own expression softens when I detect the slight grief that laces his voice and I immediately want to know more. "How?" I ask with interest.

He sighs, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the side of the wagon. "It was just yesterday, as the sun was going down. I was coming back from Kokiri to spend the night in Ordon and I was riding my horse through the woods alone. But then, I suddenly heard the voices of my two best friends, Saria and Ilia, calling out for me, needing help. I hurried to where I thought I heard them, but there was nobody there... Until, _he_ snuck up on me..."

"The man?"

Link nods solemnly. "Before I could even draw my own sword, he used his to do this," he finally moves aside his right arm, which has been resting across his chest all this time to reveal a long cut torn across it. It doesn't look all that deep, but I can see that it has been bleeding for quite a while. "And before I knew it, I was unconscious and tossed into the back of this wagon. And believe me, I've tried to get out of here, but we're sealed in tight. I think he used magic or something to beat me. He wouldn't have been so lucky if he hadn't..."

"Ridiculous!" I scoff once more. "There's no such thing as magic. It defies all the laws of science and nature."

He simply smirks at me. "You don't like believe in things that seem impossible too much, do you Zelda?" he laughs.

I glare at him for a moment before softening up into a good-humored grin. "I guess I don't..." I admit with a slight giggle. My smile quickly fades however when I glance at his chest once more. "Does that hurt?" I ask with concern.

"A little..." he shrugs, trying not to sound weak but I don't let that stop me from pulling myself over to sit beside him, despite the fact that my ankle still hurts. "What are you doing?" he asks in confusion as I tear off a long strip of fabric from my dirty cloak.

"Well, since you helped me..." I start as I hold it up in front of him. "I figured that I might as well return the favor..."

"You don't have to..." Link says, slightly turning away from me though he cringes in pain as he does so.

"Come on..." I tease, grabbing onto his arm. "Don't be such a baby!"

He finally relents and lets me wrap the makeshift bandage across his cut. "I'm sorry..." I apologize when I notice him twitch with pain as I apply the bandage. "I'm not really good at this sort of thing..."

"I can tell..." he says, closing his eyes tightly. "But I guess you have an excuse since you're from the city..."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I ask hotly.

"It means you have no experience," he says bluntly. "In anything. That's probably why you got captured in the first place."

"No its not!" I protest. "I-" My mouth hangs open stupidly for a moment as I realize that he's completely correct. Its because of my lack of knowledge about the outside world that I fell victim to our captors... I sigh in defeat as I decide to let him have this one. "You're right..." I admit, glancing down. "I guess that's what I get for spending my entire life inside city walls..."

Link grins triumphantly. "See?" he says proudly as I finish wrapping his wound. "I knew it!"

"Yeah, yeah, 'Mr. Hero'," I say with a slight laugh. "You win this round... but next time, I'll beat you. I promise."

He returns my smile. "Sure you will..." he says sarcastically. "Thanks for wrapping it up by the way. Even if you did do it wrong."

"Oh, be quiet!" I say teasingly. We share a short, good-natured laugh, until my levity fades away as I remember the gravity of our situation. "So..." I say as we both happen to look towards the window, the only gateway we have to the outside world, and freedom. "Do you know what he wants with us?"

"I have no idea..." he frowns. "But whatever it is, it can't be good..."

I also frown worriedly, though at the very least it is good to know that he's just as confused about everything that's going on as I am. For once I'm not the only one to be left in the dark. But all the same, both of us are most likely in considerable danger at the hands of whoever this man is. And its because of that fact that I am reminded that Link is only person I can really put my trust in at the moment. I can't help but wonder if he trusts me too, despite the fact that we barely know each other... So far, he seems very down to earth and pleasant to be around, which, considering the company of royals that I often am forced to keep, are qualities that I see very rarely. All of my instincts are telling me that he will definately prove to be more help than harm, something certainly welcome at this point. And from our conversation alone, I think I'm already noticing a friendship begin to form. Its strange... but I think I've started to take a liking to this easygoing, yet spirited vigilante hero from the forest, who helped me before he even knew my name and who I must now trust my life with if I ever hope to get out of this mess.

* * *

**Yay! This chapter was a ton of fun to write because its mostly dialouge, which I love, especially if its between two of my favorite characters ever! So, Link enters the story now, huh? (BTW, I LOVE him! just thought I'd put that fangirl moment out there... XD) Anyway, in case your wondering, the geography of Hyrule and many of the characters in this story are going to be drawn/inspired by both Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess, hence Ordon and Kokiri coexsisting in the same era. Just thought I'd say that to clear up any discrepancies! And that's all for right now! Don't forget to leave a REVIEW! Until Next Time!**


End file.
